La pluie et la brume
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: Maltraitée par son oncle, Ame attend le bon moment pour laisser éclater sa vengeance, lui faire payer ses crimes. Mais voilà qu' elle se voit contrainte de s'éloigner de lui pour intégrer celle du Tenshouin Naraku:du rôle d'esclave, elle se retrouve dans celui d'apprentie assassin. Sera-t-elle prête à tuer des inconnus et briser sa part d'humanité en attendant d'atteindre sa cible?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **Hey les gens! Je vous présente le 1er chapitre (qui sert plutôt de prologue mais osef) de cette nouvelle fanfiction sur laquelle je bosse depuis plusieurs mois^^ Mais comme je n'arrive pas à progresser seule, j'espère qu'il y aura ici des lecteurs qui pourront m'aider à m'améliorer par leurs critiques :) Je vous remercie d'avance!**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup (pour une foooiiis) terminer cette histoire, qui me tient à coeur, et qui se déroule plutôt du côté d' Oboro!**

 **Comme j'ai du mal à écrire régulièrement ces temps-ci, et étant victime d'un blocage au niveau de l'écriture, j'ai pensé qu'en publiant, ça me motiverait à maintenir la cadence xD**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec cet avant-goût d'une histoire qui se révélera bien sombre pour l'univers de Gintama! Ici, pas de Yorozuya ni de Shinsengumi, place aux assassins du Naraku! Yosh!**

* * *

 _Nobody can find me here_

 _This is my secret place_

 _No one know and no one will know_

 _But I feel like losing senses_

 _I am in this corner here alone._

C'est un rêve.

Elle sait que rien n'est réel, qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. D'un cauchemar. Celui qu'elle côtoie depuis de longues années, qui la hante lorsque la lumière cède à l'obscurité, lorsqu'elle espère trouver un échappatoire dans le sommeil.

Même après tout ce temps, elle n'arrive toujours pas à dompter ce cauchemar, encore moins à le dominer. Il change sans cesse de visage, l'histoire qu'il lui offre n'est pas tout à fait identique à la précédente, mais il conserve les mêmes éléments, lui provoque les mêmes émotions. Il s'entête à lui projeter à la figure toute la cruauté de la réalité, de ce qui a ébranlé sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, afin de fissurer encore plus le cocon tenu qu'elle s'efforce de maintenir solide. Ce qui est aussi efficace que de protéger une cabane branlante au milieu d'une tempête.

Rien n'a changé. Elle se sent tout aussi vulnérable que le premier jour où ses rêves se sont entièrement imprégnés de la réalité, n'hésitant pas à modeler cette dernière pour un rendu plus sinistre.

Le décor se modifie d'une nuit à une autre. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de sa maison. Comme cette fois-ci.

Un sol jonché de cadavres.

Air vibrant, bourdonnement incessant, comme un tourbillon de hurlements continus.

Enfants, adultes, vieux, tous démembrés. Bras, jambes déchiquetés, têtes décapitées forment des tas autour d'elle.

Seul mouvement, leurs clignements de paupières. Leurs yeux inondés de sang qui la fixent. Des regards qu'elle croisait régulièrement avant, quand elle se sentait encore vivante, mais qui brillent aujourd'hui d'un éclat macabre, accusateur. Le corps parcouru d'interminables frissons, la gorge nouée dans un enchevêtrement douloureux de nœuds, elle ne parvient pas à prononcer les mots d'excuses qu'elle se répète sans cesse, dans sa tête, à voix haute, qui lui paraissent tellement dérisoires mais constituent la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire.

Une nuée d'Amantos qui la toisent, leurs rictus déformant grossièrement leurs traits. Elle se baisse- au moins, elle a le monopole de ses mouvements- pour tâter le sol, à la recherche d'une arme qui pourrait lui permettre de les massacrer.

Mais ses mains sont déjà maculées de ce liquide rougeâtre, qui ne cesse d'irriter sa peau, sa conscience. Ça aussi, c'est un détail qui ne change pas, peu importe le rêve. Cette sensation poisseuse, qui lui remonte l'estomac, à tel point qu'elle veut se pencher, prête à vomir.

Un poids sur son dos la pétrifie, l'emplit de dégoût. Ce poids, c'est celui d'un corps rabougri, mou, aux doigts calleuses, qui laissent des traînées visqueuses sur sa peau nue à leur passage.

Oui, elle est nue. Détail qui lui importe bien peu à présent. Seule une personne ayant encore un semblant d'estime pour elle-même se sentirait mal à l'aise, outrée. Quelqu'un qui se sent vide s'en moque complètement.

Elle voudrait tant hurler. Mais seul l'écho de la solitude lui renverrait son cri, aussi désespéré soit-il.

Le regard posé sur le tas de cadavres, elle se mord la lèvre jusqu'à ressentir un goût métallique lui emplir la bouche. Les doigts raides continuent leur ascension, la palpent, se posent sur les creux les plus douloureux, amplifiant l'écœurement qui accélère sa respiration.

Elle n'en peut plus.

Elle doit se retourner.

Mettre fin à son cauchemar. Au risque de se réveiller dans un autre.

Elle sait que ce qu'elle découvrira ne sera qu'une horreur de plus. Une aversion imprévisible, le clou du spectacle.

Sa tête bouge d'elle même, ne lui donnant pas le temps d'hésiter.

Elle se retrouve face à un nouveau cadavre. Non, plus exactement, son esprit lui crie que c'est elle, en beaucoup plus vieille, en décomposition. Sa peau se résume à une couche fripée, tandis que sa bouche n'est qu'un gouffre vide, sans dents, où une langue flétrie pend tel un rat mort. Les joues creuses, le crâne dégarni, elle se fixe. Et soudain, les mains, devenues osseuses, se referment sur sa gorge. Elle suffoque, sans trouver une once d'air. Elle entend un râle rauque, sans savoir si cela provient d'elle ou de la vieille.

A cet instant, tout devient plus confus que jamais. Elle le sent, elle _sait_ , que son corps nu devient plus mou, qu'elle devient quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un ne lui est pas étranger. C'est celle qui lui a tout apporté, et à qui elle a tout enlevé.

Elle sent distinctement son coeur pulser dans un dernier battement, et songe à cette mort ridicule qui vient l'emporter, si dérisoire et paisible face au sort qu'ont connu les autres.

Elle ne mérite pas de s'en aller aussi paisiblement. De fuir ainsi cette souffrance qu'elle a elle-même causée. Pourtant, elle en a plus qu'assez de se débattre ainsi, de se confronter à ses remords, sa faute, d'endosser cette existence maudite. Elle veut simplement fermer les yeux.

C'est pourquoi, pour cette fois-là, elle se permet de mourir.

* * *

 **Alors? Vos impressions? Cette histoire peut aussi être en cours de réécriture, il y aura donc sans doute des modifications donc n'hésitez pas à y contribuer, ça m'aiderait beaucoup! Tschuss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Hey! Bon, ce chapitre va être un peu plus détaillé et précis sur l'histoire, pour vous donner un aperçu plus concret de l'intrigue!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

 _To keep my heart beating._

Le jet brûlant jaillissant du pommeau de douche éclate sur le visage d'Ame en une myriade de gouttes. L'eau ruisselle abondamment sur son corps, dévalant des courbes saillantes, sur sa peau.

Elle reste immobile, bras ballants, paupières fermées, tête rejetée en arrière, sentant sa longue masse de cheveux noirs s'alourdir à la manière d'une éponge. Passive face au contact du liquide sur ses plaies pas encore cicatrisées, elle tente de faire le vide dans sa tête, de songer à cette nouvelle journée toute aussi harassante que les précédentes. Elle essaye même d'enfouir dans les méandres de son esprit son objectif, tout ce qui a attrait à ses tourments, c'est-à-dire son quotidien.

Ses sourcils se froncent sous cet effort de repousser cette marée de ténèbres qui occupe ses pensées depuis presque dix ans. Cet océan de noirceur qui lui a enlevé tout espoir à la vie, hormis celui de pouvoir donner la mort, pour une dernière fois.

Non, impossible d'ignorer les martèlements violents de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique, rythmant ses pulsions de meurtre, les murmures douceâtres de sa haine lancinante. Cette dernière restera toujours sauvage, peu enclin à lui laisser le moindre répit. Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal. Elle a besoin de la nourrir, de ne pas l'abandonner, pour expier le crime de Zabuto, et se sentir vivante. Cette haine, aussi amère soit-elle, est le seul sentiment qui lui prouve qu'elle est toujours en vie, qu'elle n'a pas pourri avec les autres il y a neuf ans. Et pourtant...cela aurait facilité tant de choses, si elle y avait laissé sa carcasse, et pas seulement ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses instants de bonheur.

Une fois de plus, elle se débat silencieusement dans une lutte vaine contre elle-même. Elle laisse finalement toutes ses émotions endiguées maladroitement la submerger totalement, la noyer sous un déluge de détresse et de désespoir.

Elle plisse douloureusement les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de se mélanger aux gouttes d'eau qui inondent son visage. On pourrait croire qu'après tant d'années à souffrir jour et nuit, elle se serait endurcie, parviendrait à contrôler ses émotions. Pas du tout. Pour Ame, rien ne s'est atténué, les souvenirs conservent le même goût obsédant, poignant, la morsure du passé est toujours à vif sur sa conscience. Les plaies qu'elle inflige à son corps, en se mélangeant aux coups de Zabuto, reflètent la mutilation de son âme. Toutes les horreurs physiques ne pourront être pires que ce qu'elle subit intérieurement.

Son oreille perçoit des coups sourds provenant de l'extérieur à travers le concert des gouttes d'eau. Elle ferme le robinet et s'enroule dans une vieille serviette avant d'aller ouvrir, laissant une traînée humide sur son sillage.

Un Amanto qu'elle voit souvent en compagnie de Zabuto se tient sur le pas de la porte. Ses traits lui rappellent curieusement ceux qu'elle voyait dans son cauchemar.

-Zabuto demande à te voir.

-Et pourquoi si tôt ?

-Contente toi de me suivre, c'est tout.

-Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller.

Elle refrène son envie de lui cracher à la figure. La position de Zabuto dans la gestion des affaires majeures n'empêche pas les autres de traiter sa nièce comme un simple sous-fifre humain. Par ailleurs, lui non plus ne bénéficie pas d'une réelle autorité. Elle s'est rendue compte assez vite qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains des Amantos, les vrais dirigeants du Tendoshû. Aveuglé par sa cupidité et son sentiment de supériorité, il ne remarque pas qu'il est un simple pion. Si Ame le lui disait, il se contenterait de lui rire au nez avant de sortir son fouet.

Elle marche à la suite de l'Amanto, dans un simple kimono sombre, tout en relevant ses cheveux en un habituel chignon. Le pas lourd de l'alien martèle le sol en résine et domine le son à peine audible de ses pieds nus. Ils longent le couloir éclairé par des lueurs vacillantes qui projettent et déforment leurs ombres sur les murs nus, de couleur pâle.

Ame n'a rien sous son kimono. Si Zabuto l'appelle aussi tôt, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit pour une unique raison. Autant en finir au plus vite. Elle bloque les frissons qui commencent à lui remonter l'échine.

Arrivée devant l'entrée du bureau, une porte massive, comme si elle se tenait devant l'antre d'un centre pénitencier, elle a une fois de plus l'impression que l'odeur fétide de son oncle lui chatouille déjà les narines. Les épaules contractées, elle tente de prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa répulsion et se laisser entièrement envahir par sa rage, la seule chose qui lui apporte un semblant de réconfort, bien qu'âcre.

Son corps se relâche d'un coup, sous la surprise, lorsqu'elle découvre que Zabuto, affalé dans son fauteuil, son ventre menaçant de faire éclater sa ceinture, n'est pas le seul dans la pièce où grimpent des dizaines d'étagères chargées de dossiers sur les affaires traitées.

Trois autres silhouettes se tiennent debout face au bureau, toutes affublées d'un chapeau si large qu'il leur couvre la partie supérieure du visage, mais on peut deviner qu'il s'agit de trois hommes. Ils tiennent chacun un shakujô, un long bâton dont le sommet porte un cercle orné de six anneaux qui cliquettent à leurs mouvements. Deux d'entre eux, légèrement en retrait, portent un uniforme composé d'une tunique noire et d'un pantalon clair tandis que leur compagnon est vêtu d'une longue robe de moine blanche, le symbole du Yatagarasu représenté sur une couche sombre qui lui couvre le torse. Des mèches grises claires s'échappent de l'ombre de son chapeau. Pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il s'agit du commandant.

Ame reconnaît bien les uniformes du Tenshouin Naraku. Même si elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à eux, elle a déjà vu des hommes avec cette curieuse apparence dans les couloirs du bâtiment du Tendoshû où elle réside. A vrai dire, elle ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs qui peuvent filtrer jusqu'à elle. Elle ne voit aucun intérêt à découvrir ce qui se passe dans cette organisation qu'elle haït.

Elle constate que Zabuto ne semble pas vraiment se réjouir de cette visite. Son visage grimaçant suggère que leur conversation avait déjà commencé en son absence.

-Vous vous trompez si vous pensez venir ici et prendre ce qui ne vous appartient pas ! Je ne la laisserai jamais partir, elle reste avec moi !

La respiration d'Ame se bloque dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Elle les a déjà entendu une fois, d'une toute autre personne, et entendre Zabuto les prononcer la remplit d'effroi. Ce sont les mêmes paroles mais avec une connotation bien différente.

L'homme aux cheveux gris, le dos tourné à Ame, face à son oncle, réplique d'une voix caverneuse, profondément grave, comme une prélude avant l'orage.

-Pensez-vous être en position de pouvoir vous opposer aux décisions du ciel ? Sachez que si vous choisissez de vous révolter contre nous, l'issue est déjà déterminée.

Un silence pesant s'abat sur eux, lourd de menaces sourdes et d'exécutions promises. Zabuto a du le sentir car il se contente de se renfrogner dans son siège et pester avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Et à quoi va-t-elle vous servir ? Vous avez besoin de main d' oeuvre pour cirer le sol ?

L'homme ne se donne pas la peine de lui répondre directement. Il se tourne vers Ame et s'approche d'elle, restée vers l'entrée. Elle note inconsciemment que, grande comme elle est, il la dépasse moins que ce qu'elle croyait.

Désormais proche de lui, Ame n'a aucun mal à croiser son regard.

Elle retient sa respiration durant un court instant.

La première chose qui la frappe est la longue cicatrice qui lui balafre le visage. D'affreux cernes autour de ses yeux assombrissent encore plus son regard- est-ce dû à un manque de sommeil ?- et ses sourcils bas accentuent sa dureté. Ses prunelles grises, beaucoup plus grises que ses cheveux, rappellent le ciel ombrageux, englouti par les nuages, pour laisser place à un orage grondant. Un regard sec, implacable, noir, comme…

Sans réfléchir, elle détourne la tête prestement, comprenant pourquoi Zabuto avait préféré cesser de riposter, avant de se gifler mentalement pour cet acte de faiblesse. L'homme-à qui elle n'arrive pas à lui fixer un âge- lui expose les faits de sa voix immuable, comme insensible à tout :

-Une membre de notre faction a choisi de rompre avec nous. Pour maintenir l'ordre et remplir convenablement les missions qui nous sont assignées, nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle recrue. Au lieu de chercher un nouvel orphelin, nous avons vu que tu faisais déjà partie du Tendoshû depuis longtemps, et qu'il te suffisait simplement de quitter ta branche pour celle des Naraku. Tu es douée en médecine, et tu es humaine. Il te suffira juste d'acquérir des compétences de combat, tu auras donc droit à un entraînement intensif. Tu pourras nous assister sur le terrain et soigner nos blessés. Prépare tes bagages, nous ne t'attendrons pas longtemps.

-A...Attendez !

-Un problème ?

Son ton froid l'exaspère plus qu'il ne l'intimide. La panique lui brouille l'esprit. Elle ne doit surtout pas s'éloigner de Zabuto ! Le quitter reviendrait à tenir sa vengeance hors de portée ! Elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit le tuer… sinon, à quoi se résumeraient toutes ces années de survie, à échafauder le meilleur plan pour l'assassiner, masquer cet acte de trahison et partir ? C'est le seul but qui la maintient en vie, qui lui permet de se battre en dépit des atrocités quotidiennes, et elle ne laissera pas un inconnu la dévier de sa route. Car c'est le seul chemin qu'elle puisse emprunter. Une ficelle tendue au milieu du vide.

Tant pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles que de reprendre sa revanche personnelle sur la lâcheté auquel cet homme l'avait contraint, Ame plante ses yeux dans les siens, tentant de leur donner une lueur farouche.

-Ça me concerne directement, alors je pense que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Je ne veux p… Pardon ?

-Dès lors où tu es entrée ici, ce n'est plus toi qui décides de ta liberté et où tu dois voler. Tu es sous les ordres du ciel, et tu n'as aucun droit de battre des ailes là où ils ne t'ont pas choisie.

Ame est sur le point de suffoquer d'indignation mais son regard glacial comprime sa voix dans sa gorge. Elle sait qu'il a raison. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un pantin entre des mains étrangères, au même titre que Zabuto. Tout ce qu'elle peut désormais faire, c'est d'éviter de se faire expulser du Tendoshû, auquel cas son but deviendra encore plus inaccessible.

Tandis que l'homme la congédie d'aller prendre ses affaires, la jeune femme réfléchit à la façon d'agir, à présent. Trouver un moyen de tuer Zabuto lui paraît encore plus difficile, maintenant qu'elle ne le verra plus.

Elle sera loin de lui…Elle n'endurera plus la violence de ses coups, ses caprices, son humeur imprévisible, son souffle acide…

La vague d'appréhension qui l'avait saisie se teinte d'un sentiment moins pénible, presque doux, comme si le monde perdait de sa froideur, semblait moins cruelle…

Et pour la première fois, depuis neuf ans, en dépit de toutes les inquiétudes qui peuvent l'accabler à cet instant, elle pleure de soulagement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _I want to return this frightened world_

 _Into the depths of the water from whence it came._

* * *

-Voilà la chambre de l'ancienne membre. C'est la tienne, désormais.

Ame se tient en compagnie d'un des deux hommes en uniforme noir qui étaient dans le bureau de Zabuto, à l'entrée d'une pièce exiguë. Elle ne contient qu'un placard qui couvre la moitié d'un des deux murs tapissés d'une couche de paille sèche et d'un futon plié sur le sol en tatami.

Une odeur de moisi et de sueur flotte dans l'air mais c'est nettement plus supportable que l'haleine de Zabuto.

La chambre a l'atmosphère d'une cave mais Ame se réjouit tout de même. Alors que chez Zabuto, elle vivait cloîtrée dans une pièce sans aussi issue que la porte, une sorte d'entrepôt mal rangée aux cartons qui menaçaient de l'écraser pendant la nuit, ici, elle bénéficie d'une fenêtre qui laisse filtrer les rayons du Soleil. Comme elle n'est pas perchée en hauteur, la jeune femme se voit déjà en train de s'aventurer dehors, au clair de lune, profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour se libérer de ses cauchemars.

-Tu iras dans l'aile principale pour demander à maître Oboro les détails du programme de tes prochaines journées.

Elle ne lui accorde pas un regard quand il part, la laissant seule dans son nouvel environnement.

Elle se dirige vers le placard et juge rapidement que la place est largement suffisante pour ses maigres affaires. Elle a emporté avec elle les quelques vieux vêtements de sa garde robe, des serviettes, les barrettes pour ses mèches rebelles, et un pendentif provenant de son enfance, qu'elle a réussi à conserver après s'être démenée jusqu'au sang contre Zabuto.

Le bijou ne présente aucun motif particulier, juste un enchevêtrement de branches d'arbre qui lui rappelle la période où elle pouvait gambader librement sur ses petites jambes à travers les arbres et les broussailles, s'écorchant les genoux lorsqu'elle courrait trop vite. Il lui rappelle l'odeur humide de la terre cultivée, les matins encore mouillés par la rosée, les feuilles qui habillaient plus ou moins les branches au gré des saisons, et s'accrochaient follement à ses vêtements quand elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, avec ses amis. Il l'aide à se rappeler qu'elle n'a pas toujours passé sa vie en captivité, dans un endroit qui empeste l'acier, les machines, les Amantos, les armes, où la technologie a remplacé la nature.

L'invasion des Amantos n'a pas seulement conduit Edo à l'extinction imminente des samouraïs. Il devient de plus en plus difficile d'admirer des champs de verdure à perte de vue, sans craindre de croiser une équipe d'aliens armés jusqu'aux dents.

Elle n'ose pas encore porter le pendentif. Elle avait pour habitude de le garder en sécurité sous son matelas, hors de portée de Zabuto. Elle ignore comment sera son nouveau quotidien, si elle sera confrontée à la même violence qui rendra son corps dangereux pour la préservation du bijou.

Elle le considère comme un second coeur, intact, contrairement à celui qui lui sert d'organe, trop meurtri par ce que subissent son coeur et sa conscience. Elle aurait presque l'impression que son corps est source de malheurs et que le pendentif brûlerait au contact de sa peau.

Elle se rend compte qu'en partant, elle n'a adressé aucun mot d'adieu à Zabuto. De plus, elle n'est même pas sure qu'il ait assisté à son départ. Elle se demande avec aigreur s'il éprouve un minimum de chagrin face à la perte de son jouet préféré.

Après avoir ouvert les volets, Ame se penche par-dessus la fenêtre, pour inspirer une bouffée d'air frais. Au loin, elle peut contempler l'entrée d'une sombre forêt, où les arbres semblent se lier entre elles par des branches noueuses, comme pour empêcher le Soleil de projeter sa lumière à l'intérieur des bois. Ce spectacle lui évoque l'image d'un groupe intime d'êtres vivants qui créent une large barrière contre le monde extérieur, et préfèrent se refermer dans leur cocon, se protéger face à la sauvagerie des autres.

Elle réprime son envie d'entrer dans ce petit cercle d'arbres solitaires et se souvient des paroles de l'homme. Elle doit aller voir ce maître Oboro, qui doit être le commandant aux cheveux gris. Seul quelqu'un avec une aura aussi sinistre peut prétendre être appelé ainsi.

Toutefois, elle se rend compte qu'elle ignore complètement où se situe l'aile principale, mais ne s'en inquiète pas. Ce sera un prétexte pour explorer les lieux sans être punie. A moins que cet Oboro ne soit aussi capricieux et égoïste que Zabuto… Cette pensée la glace d'effroi mais elle l'enfouit précipitamment. Il est inutile de se mettre la pression alors que rien n'avait encore commencé.

Elle s'engage dans le seul couloir qui s'ouvre à elle et décide de poursuivre tout droit pour limiter les risques de perdre son chemin.

Elle accède facilement à l'aile principale, où se rejoignent les différentes parties du bâtiment par des couloirs semblables à des tentacules.

Elle croise plusieurs autres personnes, toutes en tenue noire, beaucoup d'hommes mais assez peu de femmes. Elle éprouve un certain réconfort à l'idée de ne plus croiser d'Amantos à chacun de ses pas.

Ame ne tarde pas à croiser la silhouette blanche d'Oboro qui se découpe des autres.

L'absence de son large chapeau laisse apparaître ses mèches bouclées sur le front, mais il tient toujours son shakujô. Debout, de profil, il est en pleine discussion avec un de ses hommes, ou plutôt il se contente de l'écouter.

Comme s'il avait perçu sa présence, son regard dérive en sa direction. Même à bonne distance de lui, elle se sent figée et son pied finit par dessiner de petits cercles par terre pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette tension palpable.

Il lance quelque chose à son interlocuteur avant de s'avancer vers elle, et Ame a l'impression de revivre le moment de leur rencontre, en plus tendue.

Même sans son chapeau, il reste intimidant.

-Tu devras t'habituer rapidement au fonctionnement du Naraku, Zabuto. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de rester patients avec les nouveaux.

-Ame, le rectifie-elle. Juste Ame.

-Zabuto est bien ton oncle, non ?

-Rien qu'un enfoiré dépravé. Je n'ai pas envie d'être considérée comme de sa famille, crache-elle, un masque de dégoût sur son visage.

Oboro reste imperturbable face à ses propos.

-Il te maltraitait à la fois physiquement et verbalement.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation, ce qui irrite encore plus Ame. Elle sait que sa relation avec Zabuto n'est un secret pour personne, mais entendre un étranger lui lâcher ça d'une voix complètement indifférente, comme si son simple but était de lui rappeler ce qu'elle voudrait oublier, était exaspérant. Et même s'il est son nouveau commandant, même si elle se sent terriblement vulnérable face à lui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lancer sèchement :

-Et quel est le problème ?

Elle reçoit un infime mouvement de sourcils de sa part, mais il ne la relève pas.

-Tu devras obéir aux ordres qui te seront confiés, et tu auras une double-fonction sur place. En plus de la mission, tu seras chargée de soigner nos blessés. Ta formation sera donc plus intense que les autres, c'est pour cela que tu dois te familiariser avec cet environnement. Le travail qu'on te demandera d'effectuer nécessite que tu mettes de côté tes états d'âme, que tu puisses réagir sans hésiter. Ici, l'échec n'est pas envisageable.

Ame tente d'assimiler toutes ces choses qui lui semblent confuses. Puis elle saisit enfin pourquoi toutes ces explications lui sont si floues. Elle a oublié en quoi consistent ces fameuses missions.

Obsédée par sa vengeance, elle n'a pas assez prêté attention à la fonction principale, voir unique, du Tenshouin Naraku. Elle se sent soudain idiote, d'autant plus que d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu avant, c'était stupide de passer outre ce détail…

Elle essaye de formuler sa question de façon nonchalante, pour paraître moins ignorante.

-Et… que devrai-je faire exactement ?

Mais cela ne dupe pas Oboro, dont les sourcils se froncent encore plus que d'ordinaire.

-Le Tenshouin Naraku n'est pas la branche d'assassins pour rien, je te rappelle. Nous sommes les corbeaux qui se chargent de dévorer la carcasse de ceux qu'on exécute dans l'ombre. Toutes ces années au sein du Tendoshû t'ont-ils malgré tout laissé dans l'ignorance ?

Ame est consciente de ressembler à une abrutie, avec sa bouchée légèrement entrouverte, mais elle ne se sent pas en état de répondre. Son esprit tente de saisir l'ampleur du tournant dans sa vie, sans parvenir à réellement comprendre le sens des mots qu'elle a entendus.

Une tension curieuse lui fait lever les yeux et elle se confronte au regard qu'Oboro darde sur elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle prend conscience de ce qu'elle devra faire.

Les yeux du Commandant expriment la mort. L'ouragan qui se déchaîne, ravage, le corbeau qui mord, déchiquette, dévore, le vent qui arrache, cingle, dévaste ou encore l'abîme qui engloutit, détruit. Ils lui glacent le sang, lui renvoient à la figure ce qui deviendra sa prochaine nature.

Elle a échangé sa peau de victime pour celle du bourreau.

-Non…

Elle a eu besoin de lâcher quelque chose, sous peine d'étouffer. Le mot s'échappe dans un souffle, reste suspendu entre eux tel un grain de poussière qui s'accroche désespérément à un filet de lumière.

Tandis qu'elle songe avec angoisse à sa première mission, Oboro passe devant elle, et elle perçoit la mélodie grave et sinistre de sa voix près de son oreille.

-De toute façon, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. On ne t'acceptera jamais dans une mission sans un entraînement assez long et intense pour te former convenablement.

-Est-ce que je devrai… être aussi compétente que l'ancienne membre ?

Il interrompt sa marche et reste muet un court instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Mukuro était la meilleure assassin de notre faction. Tu ne la surpasseras jamais. Surtout si tu restes ainsi paralysée par ta pitié face à la vie d'autrui.

Puis il la laisse seule, le regard dans le vide.

Cette nuit-là, allongée sur le tatami, Ame fixe le plafond où se meuvent les ombres fantomatiques des branches d'arbres, dans la musique silencieuse des feuilles qui s'agitent sous la caresse du vent.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle espère que ces sombres silhouettes fondraient sur elle pour l'emporter hors de cet endroit, effacer son désir de vengeance, lui offrir une nouvelle vie.

Elle attend encore et encore, mais les branches continuent leur danse hypnotisante, sans se préoccuper de ses prières pressantes.

Elle tape le sol du poing, se forçant à se ressaisir. Cet accablement de tourments est le fruit de ses crimes, elle n'a aucun droit de fuir aussi lâchement !

Et si elle refusait de tuer ? Elle n'aurait rien à faire au Naraku et Oboro n'aurait aucun scrupule à la jeter dehors. Dans un tel scénario, rien n'avancerait, elle ne s'éloignerait qu'encore plus de son but.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux, comme si la seule issue, complètement terrifiante, qu'elle entrevoyait se trouvait dans sa chambre et non à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ce qui relie les deux branches sont les membres hauts gradés du Tendoshû. Ceux comme Zabuto là-bas et ici, les meilleurs assassins. Comme Oboro.

Elle doit se rapprocher de ce dernier. Cela pourrait être un moyen de se démarquer, de se propulser dans la hiérarchie des assassins.

Elle doit tuer. Trancher d'innombrables gorges, arracher suffisamment de vies humaines pour créer un escalier avec leurs corps, qui la mènera assez haut pour atteindre son objectif, sa seule raison d'exister.

Elle pourra se déplacer dans les appartements de Zabuto, l'atteindre et masquer son assassinat. Elle laisse échapper un rire ironique. Sa formation dans son nouveau « refuge » pourrait bien l'aider après tout ! Marcher sur d'autres cadavres pour exécuter une personne particulière et lui faire payer ses crimes… un tour vicieux du destin, qui l'oblige à accomplir ce qu'elle-même reproche à sa proie !

Non, le destin n'a rien à voir. Ce sont ses choix, découlant de son égoïsme, l'origine des malheurs qui ébranleront la paix de ce monde. Existe-elle seulement ? Difficile de croire en la lumière derrière les montagnes quand on vit cloîtré dans un monde obscur, constamment tenaillé par la lassitude et l'angoisse face à la course exténuante du temps.

Tout recommence.

Derrière ses paupières closes, dans le voile noir se dessinent peu à peu les contours des silhouettes de ses amis, ses proches, sa véritable famille.

Cette nuit-là, rien ne vient secouer la pénombre.

Cette nuit-là, Ame s'endort tardivement, roulée en boule dans son kimono, à même le sol, les poings crispés.

Cette nuit-là, aux spectres habituels qui hantent ses cauchemars s'ajoutent ses futures victimes, où s'échappent de leurs cous égorgés des croassements stridents de corbeaux.

Qu'elle soit à présent éloignée de Zabuto n'apaisera pas le mal qui ronge son âme, elle en est certaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans la solitude. Il existait un temps où mon coeur n'était pas écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité, des remords et de la haine. Ce temps me paraît si lointain, à présent, comme appartenant à la jeunesse de quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Mes douze premières années, je les ai passées dans un petit village niché au fond des bois, où tout le monde se côtoyait, où on s'invitait les uns chez les autres, où les problèmes de chacun devenaient ceux des autres. Un nid paisible, où l'on formait une grande famille._

 _Contrairement aux autres enfants, dont les familles vivaient ici depuis des générations, j'étais née ailleurs, mais j'ignorais où et comment. Personne ne le savait._

 _On m'avait confiée quand j'avais un peu moins d'un an à une vieille dame de ce village, et je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce moment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas ces étrangers, mais qu'elle avait accepté volontiers de m'élever. Mes origines lui importaient peu, alors cela m'était égal aussi. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me questionner sur mes parents biologiques, puisque j'avais la sensation que mes racines se trouvaient dans cet endroit, aux côtés de cette vieille dame._

 _Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait apporté durant mon enfance, que ce soit en ressources ou en affection._

 _Elle s'appelait Hama. Elle était une grand-mère pour tout le monde, mais j'aimais me sentir spéciale, puisque je partageais son toit. Je l'admirais, je l'aimais._

 _Enfant, j'avais pour habitude de dire que son âge était aussi grand que le nombre d'étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Chaque fois, je devais promettre de ne plus prononcer ces mots pour qu'elle ne me chasse pas dehors à coup de balai. Chaque fois, je recommençais, et la routine se poursuivait, ponctuée de mes moqueries et ses menaces._

 _Je ne me négligeais pas, en matière de bêtises, j'aimais la contredire lorsqu'elle affirmait être encore dans le printemps de la jeunesse, car j'avais confiance en l'amour qu'elle me portait. Qu'importe ce que je faisais, comme une mère, elle ne me rejetterait pas. Et j'avais raison. Ses mains ridées pouvaient me tirer les oreilles comme elles pouvaient me réconforter durant les soirs d'orage. Sa voix pouvait prendre un ton mordant tout comme elle arrivait à m'embaumer le coeur. Elle incarnait la femme que j'aurais voulu devenir plus tard._

 _Cependant, le lien qui nous unissait n'empêchait pas la jalousie de s'insinuer en moi quand je voyais parfois ses yeux pétiller lorsqu'elle parlait avec d'autres enfants que moi. C'était absurde de ma part, mais c'était incontrôlable. En grandissant, je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais de ceux qui étaient possessifs avec leurs proches._

 _Un soir où la pluie frappait contre les carreaux des fenêtres, j'avais demandé à Hama d'où venait mon prénom. Elle m'avait caressé tendrement la joue, un geste que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement._

 _-Oh, eh bien, c'est une histoire toute simple. C'était un jour où il pleuvait encore plus fort qu'aujourd'hui. Certaines familles étaient sorties pour poser de grands tonneaux qui recueilleraient les gouttes. Sakizo était venu me voir pour m'en demander un, laissant la porte grande ouverte dans sa précipitation. Je t'avais à peine quittée des yeux que tu t'aventurais déjà dehors, à quatre pattes, en gazouillant. Tu étais tombée de la terrasse mais, couverte de boue, tu avais continué à avancer, la tête levée. Sakizo s'était empressé de te porter pour te ramener à l'intérieur, et tes grands yeux fixaient le ciel sombre, comme si tu voulais tout engloutir. Tu as tendu les mains en avant avec enthousiasme pour recueillir les gouttes qui venaient se déposer au creux de tes petites paumes. Ton visage s'était illuminé, comme si tu n'avais jamais vu la pluie tomber. Comme si c'était un tour de magie de la part de la nature. J'avais l'impression que rien d'autre ne pouvait autant te réjouir que cela._

 _C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de t'appeler Ame. J'ai voulu faire de la pluie un talisman pour conserver ton sourire. Et même si ce genre de temps paraît bien plus maussade que lorsque le Soleil perce les nuages, je veux que tu sois assez forte pour rire, et profiter de la vie malgré les jours ombrageux._

 _Après sa réponse, je me sentais reconnaissante envers elle pour m'avoir choisi un prénom si symbolique, et j'étais déterminée à le chérir et à agir comme Hama l'espérait. Rester forte, peu importe ce qui arriverait. Si cela suffisait à la rendre heureuse._

 _Presque chaque nuit, Hama s'installait près de mon futon, et me contait une histoire. Ce n'était pas pour m'aider à m'endormir, car je m'efforçais toujours de rester suffisamment éveillée pour profiter entièrement de son récit. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait une voix envoûtante, qui donnait vie aux personnages, aux murmures discrets qui peuplaient l'arrière-plan de l'action, et je pouvais voir les décors se dessiner autour de moi dès que je fermais les yeux. C'était une mélodie qui renfermait un monde secret dont les portes ne demandaient qu'à être ouvertes par les mots._

 _Je l'imitais, tentant de donner à ma voix haut perchée la même sonorité harmonieuse. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de réciter à haute voix ces récits que je garde précieusement dans un coin de mon esprit. Je les redonne parfois vie lorsque je me sens défaillir. Cela me donne un semblant d'évasion, et j'ai la vague sensation de retourner à cette époque, où Hama me murmurait ces contes à la manière d'une comptine. Au début, j'avais peur de perdre les clés qui me permettraient de retrouver ces diverses aventures. Maintenant, c'est comme si elles étaient restées sur le verrou, et que je n'avais qu'à les tourner pour entrer dans le monde imaginaire. C'est un univers parfait qui s'ouvre alors devant moi, je laisse la réalité où tout nous échappe se dissiper pour entrer dans un endroit où je peux créer, modeler des destins, pour insuffler le bonheur qui me manque._

 _Je n'avais subi aucune discrimination. Tout le monde était chaleureux avec moi, et j'étais amie avec tous les enfants du village. Garçon manqué, je me battais souvent avec les autres garçons, et les filles me considéraient comme une sorte de grande sœur. J'en étais fière, je me sentais puissante._

 _Nous nous inventions des aventures dans les bois, et Hama me sermonnait lorsque je rentrais, couverte d'égratignures et de terre à force de traverser les ronces et grimper aux arbres. Quand Hama avait le dos tourné, j'empruntais discrètement le couteau de cuisine pour aller jouer avec et me prendre pour une véritable guerrière._

 _J'exerçais mes compétences de conteuse sur la grande place du village (qui n'était pas si grande que ça), où beaucoup d'enfants plus jeunes que moi et certains adultes venaient m'écouter. Mes amis avec qui j'avais l'habitude de me battre ne se moquaient jamais de moi, dans ces moments-là, ils ne perturbaient pas ma concentration et se muaient dans un silence respectueux. Je pouvais profiter à la fois de leur humour et leur attention réconfortante._

 _Je récitais les histoires d' Hama, et malgré les jours où je me répétais, cela n'avait pas l'air de contrarier les villageois. Au contraire, dès qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de moi, ils ne se relevaient pas avant que je ne souffle le dernier mot. Les regards béats que mes cadets dardaient sur moi me rendaient nerveuse au début, avant de se transformer en une source de confiance._

 _Hama était aussi vénérée pour son talent de soigneuse, particulièrement à base de plantes médicinales. Dès que j'atteignis mes sept ans, elle me transmit les bases et je développai progressivement mes connaissances médicales. J'apprenais tellement à ses côtés. Quand je me blessais en jouant avec les autres, je pouvais me soigner seule. Je pus assister à ses interventions, bien qu'on me laissa rarement agir directement sur le patient. Au début, la vue du sang et des plaies béantes me rebutait mais je parvenais à calmer la répulsion qui me tarissait la gorge. Je ne voulais décevoir personne. Je voulais me sentir utile, occuper une place importante dans cette communauté, comme Hama, pour prouver ma reconnaissance envers eux tous._

 _Lorsque l'on finit par me surnommer « la petite Hama », j'étais aux anges._

 _Les seuls moments où je me sentais vulnérable et impuissante, c'était les nuits d'orage. Hama s'allongeait alors près de moi, sans que je n'avais besoin de faire part de ma crainte, et on s'endormait ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais abordé cette faiblesse devant mes amis, et je lui remerciais silencieusement. S'ils l'apprenaient, nul doute qu'ils me taquineraient. Désormais, j'ai appris à ne plus me méfier des grondements sourds du ciel. J'ai appris à accepter tous ses caprices._

 _Ma vie dans ce village se déroulait durant la guerre opposant le Bakufu corrompu et les Amantos aux derniers samouraïs résistants. Pour notre part, nous prenions plutôt parti pour ces derniers. Nous étions témoins des ravages que pouvaient causer ces êtres venus de l'espace sur un simple coup de tête, comme si déployer leur violence était leur seul moyen de communication._

 _Ces créatures n'étaient pas encore venues dans notre coin reculé, mais chacun redoutait ce moment. Totalement imprévisibles, nous craignions quelle horreur ils pourraient provoquer au sein de notre village s'ils parvenaient jusqu'ici._

 _Avec les garçons, nous nous fabriquions souvent des armes de fortune, à partir de bouts de bois trouvés dans la forêt, pour simuler un combat avec ces monstres. Je m'imaginais défendre Hama, dotée d'un courage exemplaire._

 _La guerre nous semblait éternelle. Peu à peu, de plus en plus de familles venaient se réfugier ici, et ils nous décrivaient la cruauté de ces Amantos, qui brûlaient leurs maisons sous prétexte qu'ils éliminaient seulement les ennemis potentiels. Alors que c'était sans doute simplement pour le plaisir de voir le feu déployer ses tentacules rougeoyants afin de lécher goulûment les biens de pauvres innocents. C'était totalement pitoyable, ces êtres qui voulaient à tout prix montrer leur puissance pour satisfaire leur ego, quitte à écraser les autres._

 _Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de places pour eux, mais nous faisions tous de notre mieux pour les accueillir. Certains arrivaient en laissant un sillon de sang sur leur passage. Malgré son âge avancé, Hama déployait toute son énergie pour assister à tous les blessés, et je faisais de même, m'occupant de personnes de tout âge._

 _Voir tous ces enfants, les yeux larmoyants, réclamant des êtres perdus à jamais, accroissait ma rancune rugissante contre les Amantos. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais un sentiment aussi dévorant. Ils nous nuisaient même indirectement, car avec tous ces réfugiés, les ressources diminuaient bien trop vite._

 _Hama n'eut plus l'indulgence de me demander de me reposer, elle avait grandement besoin de mon aide. J'essayais d'ignorer ma fatigue et gardais obstinément mes paupières ouvertes pour ne pas m'écrouler de sommeil._

 _Les braves hommes du village ne supportaient plus de rester dans la passivité, à attendre l'évolution des combats sans y prendre part. Le sentiment de lâcheté pesait lourd sur leur poitrine. De plus, la plupart admirait les valeurs d'honneur et de force qu'arboraient les samouraïs, et il aurait été regrettable qu'ils ne tombent sous des ennemis qui ne juraient que par la technologie et les armes innovantes._

 _C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de partir à la guerre eux aussi._

 _Les familles vécurent dans une attente étouffée par l'angoisse. A présent, la guerre nous semblait plus proche que jamais. Les plus petits enfants, insouciants, célébraient déjà l'héroïsme de leurs pères, leurs oncles, leurs grands frères. Ceux qui avaient mon âge, conscients de la gravité de la situation, partageaient l'appréhension des adultes._

 _Je partageais leur anxiété grinçante, à l'idée de ne plus revoir toutes ces personnes que je considérais comme mes proches._

 _J'étais aussi amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. Un jeune garçon de cinq ans mon aîné, Kenta. Face à lui, je réagissais d'une façon qui me transformait en une totale étrangère, en une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Je faisais attention à mes propos, à ma démarche, je voulais qu'il me considère comme une vraie femme. Je regrettais terriblement de ne pas être aussi mignonne que les autres filles._

 _J'aimais contempler ses joues grignotées par un début de barbe, son regard tranquille, sa démarche assurée, j'aimais quand les rayons du soleil venaient jouer dans ses mèches rebelles, quand il m'adressait son sourire naturel qui provoquait une chaleur dans ma poitrine, quand il riait gentiment face à ma maladresse, quand il m'invitait à contempler la pluie avec lui._

 _J'avais du faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas céder à la panique lorsqu'il avait insisté pour faire partie de ceux qui partiraient. Je voulais lui répliquer qu'il était encore trop jeune, mais je savais que rien ne l'aurait arrêté, qu'il penserait juste que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Après leur départ, je m'étais sentie lâche pour ne pas avoir au moins tenter, faible pour avoir préféré conserver son amitié au lieu de sa vie._

 _J'en faisais des cauchemars. Je n'étais certainement pas la seule à en faire. Les mines hagardes des autres au matin me le prouvaient._

 _A force de panser les blessures externes des autres et d'être témoin de celles qui étaient invisibles, ma sensibilité se gorgea de tout cela et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de contenir mes larmes face à la douleur de mon entourage. Il m'était devenu facile de craquer quand je les voyais pleurer, et je maudissais mon empathie._

 _Je me souviens qu'un jour, empoignant nos armes en bois, nous avions tentés de convaincre les adultes de nous laisser participer à la guerre. Et bien évidemment, c'était peine perdue. Hama ne voulait rien savoir. Alors que mes amis capitulèrent devant leurs mères, je me disputais encore avec la mienne._

 _-Ils sont sûrement en difficulté, notre aide serait la bienvenue !_

 _-Ame, ne te mets plus de telles absurdités en tête ! Vous ne feriez que les gêner, et vous vous mettriez inutilement en danger!_

 _-Les Amantos sont violents, tu as bien vu ! Sakizo, le vieux Ban, Katsu-san, Masaru, Kenta… on doit les sauver !_

 _-Vous ne pourrez rien faire !_

 _-Je ne supporte plus de voir mes amis réclamer leurs pères ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je veux me battre !_

 _-Ta place est ici, ne discute plus ! Bon sang, sois raisonnable, tu ne survivrais pas une seule seconde !_

 _-Ils sont peut-être en train de mourir ! Tu t'en moques, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas les sauver ?_

 _La gifle laissa une marque brûlante sur ma joue. Et même si je l'avais vu venir, je ne me serais pas écartée. Je l'avais méritée. Mes propos étaient ridicules. Je savais bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour tous ces hommes qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants. Je voulais juste gagner, par n'importe quel moyen. Je me sentais horrible. Je me haïssais._

 _Je gardai la tête baissée, écoutant sa voix tremblant sous des sanglots contenus, qui me laissaient deviner ses joues creuses sillonnées de larmes._

 _\- Ame… Cesse de prendre la vie à la légère. La guerre ne marche pas comme tu veux. La réalité n'a rien à voir avec tes enfantillages. Elle peut être sombre, très sombre, jusqu'à t'engloutir entièrement. Pour le moment, tu es trop fragile pour ce monde, c'est pour ça que je veux te garder hors de portée de tous ces dangers._

 _Ma gorge se noua à ses paroles. Je ne me sentais pas attendrie par elles. J'étais juste offusquée. Je trouvais cela injuste. Je pensais que puisque j'avais 12 ans, j'étais assez grande pour la protéger et non plus l'inverse. Et elle venait de me dire que j'étais encore une gamine ignorante. Je crus alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas._

 _Pendant des jours et des jours, la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Pour la première fois, ce temps m'apparut dans toute sa laideur. Pour la première fois, je me sentais étouffée par l'amour d' Hama._

Ce souvenir amer est marqué au fer rouge en moi. J'y repense encore, et je peine à ne pas m'écrouler sous son poids. Je me sens insupportablement idiote, exécrable, je regrette terriblement d'avoir engendré cette dispute, de ne pas l'avoir écouté, d'avoir été si têtue, si conne, de ne pas plutôt lui avoir dit que je l'aimais moi aussi, que je tenais à elle, que je resterais à ses côtés si c'était ce qu'elle désirait...

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas agi comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas tout simplement pris dans mes bras, en retour de toutes les fois où elle m'avait bordée pour me rassurer ? Pourquoi la puissance de ma détresse ne me permet-elle pas de retourner en arrière ?

Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est me punir, infliger à mon propre corps la douleur que je mérite. Et c'est ce que je fais.

Mais peu importe le nombre de plaies infligées, cette souffrance qui érode mon âme, et que je veux extérioriser par la mutilation, restera la plus lancinante.

Les seules choses restantes sont mes prières pour implorer son pardon, encore et encore, et j'ai mal à l'idée qu'elle, ou plutôt que tous ne peuvent pas les entendre.

* * *

 _Covering my eyes, what I was seeing_

 _was my world that I was about to lose._

 _Covering my eyes, what I could see_

 _was the scent of the dream that had faded in the wind._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Même si je suis épuisée_

 _Et qu'il me semble m'effondrer plusieurs fois,_

 _Même si je faiblis, ce n'est toujours pas la fin._

 _Ça commence finalement._

Ame en est certaine, elle ne va pas sympathiser avec les autres au Tenshouin Naraku. En même temps, quand on vit dans un nid grouillant d'assassins, il n'est pas rassurant de se rapprocher d'eux. Elle ne connaît pas toutes les règles ici, et ignore donc s'il existe des limites qui les interdiraient de poignarder leurs propres compagnons.

Cet environnement incertain lui paraît tout aussi sur que chez Zabuto. A peine a-t-elle pénétré dans la salle d'entraînement qu'elle croise déjà des regards hautains et des rictus moqueurs. Rien de bien étonnant. Hormis sa grande taille, elle n'a aucun atout physique qui pourrait inciter les autres à la prendre au sérieux. Ils doivent tous se demander à quoi pourrait servir cette fille maigre aux yeux cernés sur le champ de bataille. Ame ne se fait aucune illusion. Elle qui n'a aucun charme, elle sait que ce sera d'autant plus difficile de vivre dans cette tanière de bêtes sanguinaires. Mais elle est loin d'être impatiente de prouver sa valeur.

La salle est incroyablement vaste, sa longueur doit faire au moins cinq fois le bureau de Zabuto. Elle voit à peine le bout devant elle, et perçoit simplement des éclats que projette la faible lueur de l'ampoule sur les lames qui reposent contre les murs. Ces derniers sont entièrement opaques, rien ne filtre, rien ne sort. Il y règne une atmosphère oppressante, chargée d'une lourde odeur de sang séché et de fer rouillé. Elle étouffe déjà. Le plafond lui semble trop bas. Elle se sent prise au piège.

La moitié de la pièce est aménagée de tapis où des gens effectuent des exercices physiques et musculaire. Sur le sol en béton brut résonnent les crissements des pas de ceux qui s'entraînent, et elle a l'impression d'entendre les cris de ceux qu'elle devra égorger. Elle commence déjà à avoir des hallucinations…

Ame se surprend déjà à regretter d'avoir quitté son ancienne résidence. Elle souffrait de la violence de Zabuto, des ricanements insupportables des Amantos, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas cette aura de mort qui planait au-dessus d'elle.

« Je ne pourrai jamais survivre ici… Je ne suis pas faite pour être une assassin… Je ne suis pas comme eux... »

-Hé, tu comptes rester plantée là à pisser dans ton froc ?

Ame émerge de sa léthargie et fixe les deux hommes devant elle. Elle porte la même tenue d'entraînement qu'eux, une simple tunique déjà usée serrée à la taille par une longue cordelette et un pantalon court en lin.

Ceux qui la toisent ont le crâne rasé de près, les yeux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise. L'un d'eux finit par partir après avoir souhaité bonne chance à son coéquipier, récoltant de lui un soupir de martyr.

-Je comprends pas le choix de m'assigner à l'entraînement d'une gamine. C'est barbant de revenir aux bases simplement pour l'intérêt d'une novice. En plus, un de plus ou de moins ici changera en rien notre efficacité. Comme si elle pouvait faire la différence.

Il parle d'elle sans s'adresser directement à elle, sans se priver de la jauger du regard, comme s'il faisait face à un animal incapable de comprendre le sens de ses moqueries. Cette attitude hautaine, elle l'a assez côtoyée pour ne plus se sentir outrée. Cela ne fait que lui rappeler son infériorité. Autrefois en tant qu'esclave, maintenant en tant que débutante.

Voyant qu'elle se contente de lui rendre obstinément son regard avec un visage impassible, comme si ses paroles n'avaient jamais quittées ses lèvres, l'homme perd son sourire narquois, remplacé par une moue irritée. Ame soupire intérieurement. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être rendu compte qu'elle est terrorisée en réalité, qu'elle est déjà prête à s'écrouler sous ce nouveau fardeau.

-Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à pas chouiner à la moindre difficulté. Si tu supportes pas de souffrir ou de te casser un ongle, tu peux toujours demander qu'on t'affecte aux services sanitaires. Tu serais mieux taillée pour ça.

Et il part d'un bon rire gras. Si les membres du Naraku sont aussi sexistes que lui, cela expliquerait le sous diminutif des femmes en ce lieu.

Alors qu'il se lâche dans une argumentation peu pertinente sur son incompétence, Ame laisse ses paroles s'évaporer dans l'air sans atteindre son cerveau. Cependant, ce qu'il relève fait écho à ses propres interrogations vis à vis de son recrutement.

Elle a du mal à croire que la raison d'un remplacement puisse expliquer sa présence. Cela lui semble trop léger. Il est vrai qu'une recrue de plus ou de moins ne devrait pas changer grand-chose, surtout s'il s'agit d'elle, une femme faible constamment dominée depuis sa vie au sein du Tendoshû. Et si l'absence de cette Mukuro a creusé un gouffre trop important au niveau de l'activité des assassins, pourquoi ne pas simplement soumettre une personne déjà compétente à un entraînement intensif ? Cela accélérerait les choses.

Oboro avait mentionné ses qualités de soigneuse. Pourtant, Ame reste dubitative. Instinctivement, elle doute que cela la rende vraiment indispensable.

De nombreux points noirs lui obstruent l'esprit, et elle a l'impression qu'on la manipule une fois de plus tout en la laissant dans l'ignorance.

Ses yeux restent fixés sur le visage contracté de l'homme en face d'elle sans vraiment le voir. C'est un dernier aboiement qui la fait sortir de sa torpeur, et elle décide de refouler toutes ses questionnements pour se concentrer sur la première épreuve de son nouveau quotidien : survivre à cette journée.

Pour une fois, elle se réjouit que Zabuto lui ai assigné tous ces travaux physiques, qui ont développé en elle une endurance suffisante malgré ses bras maigres.

L'homme- un de ses camarades l'a appelé Fuma- lui fait subir un renforcement musculaire qui consisterait d'après lui à forger quelques abdos, même s'il lui semble plutôt qu'il tente de la pousser à bout, et prend plaisir à la faire souffrir.

Durant la série des innombrables squats ou des pompes, c'est l'image de Zabuto gisant dans une mare de sang qui lui donne la volonté de se relever à chaque passage au sol.

Mais malgré sa détermination en acier nourrie par ses ressentiments, elle ne parvient plus à repousser ses limites et s'écroule sur le sol, les muscles brûlants, le dos et le ventre douloureux. Chacune de ses respirations est accompagnée d'un relent de bile qui accentue sa nausée. Les nombreuses mèches échappées de son chignon défait se collent sur son visage transpirant.

Son regard flou devine avec peine les contours de Fuma qui le domine de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés. Elle peut aisément deviner son rictus si détestable. Après lui avoir sans cesse asséné de paroles qu'il voulait décourageantes durant la séance, sans que cela n'affecte sa concentration, il doit être satisfait de la voir enfin à terre.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as même pas tenu la moitié du temps d'un entraînement typique. Tu comprends maintenant que ton entêtement te mènera nulle part, hein ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez ton oncle et reprendre ton rôle de chienne plutôt que de jouer les dures.

Ses mots provoquent en elle une décharge électrique, sensation nouvelle et grisante qui dissipe son sentiment de faiblesse. Et même si elle met au supplice tous ses membres rétractés, elle se redresse tant bien que mal. Alors qu'il tourne déjà les talons, elle lance assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, d'une voix la plus sarcastique possible, chose qu'elle n'a plus osée depuis presque dix ans :

-A demain !

Stupéfait, il se tourne vers elle, et elle lui adresse le même sourire qu'il lui a offert au début avant de l'ignorer.

Son corps, hurlant de douleur, lui donne la sensation que Fuma a finalement raison, qu'elle n'est pas faite pour une telle torture, d'autant plus que ce n'est que le début. Mais la rage grondante, cette bonne vieille compagne, l'incite à faire un pas devant l'autre, à se convaincre qu'il s'agit de la seule issue, qu'elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de partir. Et surtout, elle veut ardemment montrer à cet enfoiré qu'elle peut le battre sur son propre terrain, et lui faire subir cette humiliation de se faire dominer par une « chienne ». Elle tente d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui rappelle cette peur constante dont elle n'a toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser.

Son visage s'illumine brièvement malgré la fatigue à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un autre but, même si celui-là se teinte encore du goût de la vengeance. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle attendait autre chose de la part de ce monde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _Après mon ombre, le diable a voulu acheter mon âme. Tu te rends compte ?_

 _Le noyau de ce que je suis._

 _L'endroit où mes rêves sont à l'abri._

 _L'esprit._

Les journées s'enchaînent, épuisantes, douloureuses, marquées par les coups qu' Ame se prend durant les entraînements. Même si elle n'est pas encore au point, elle doit déjà apprendre à combattre au corps à corps, face à Fuma qui ne voit aucun inconvénient à la traîner dans la poussière, au sens propre comme figuré, lorsque l'occasion se présente. Sa résistance est bien faible face à un assassin compétent, mais en dépit des larmes qu'elle laisse échapper contre son gré, elle refuse de lâcher prise.

Il essaye de la détruire. Le problème, c'est qu'il est impossible de briser quelque chose qui l'est déjà. Après de longues années à supporter la violence de Zabuto, elle s'est déjà habituée à la douleur et à l'humiliation. En vérité, elle se sent à peine affectée par la satisfaction malsaine de Fuma. A côté de Zabuto, il n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple moustique à ses yeux.

La jeune femme a aussi l'occasion d'utiliser différentes armes, de l'épée jusqu'à la lance. Elle ne parvient pas à saisir l'utilité de tout cela, puisqu'il lui semble que tous les assassins luttent à l'aide de leur shakujô. D'ailleurs, c'est principalement cet objet meurtrier qu'elle doit apprendre à manier, mais pour autant qu'un outil servant à tuer pourrait être rassurant, elle se sent mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'armes. Contrairement aux autres, elle préfère empoigner les manches de poignards presque intacts, du fait de leur abandon derrière des épées plus imposantes, et s'entraîner avec. En plus de se sentir moins exposée à l'environnement ennemi, elle s'y sent plus habituée. Cela lui rappelle son enfance, lorsqu'elle simulait la guerre avec ses amis.

Elle n'a pas du tout l'impression de progresser. La présence de son entraîneur permet plus à ce dernier de se défouler qu'à l'endurcir réellement. Elle lui en veut de lui faire perdre du temps. Elle ne perd pas de vue son objectif.

Un jour, Ame profite de l'absence provisoire de Fuma pour tenter d'approcher les autres qui seraient peut-être plus susceptibles de lui apporter des réponses.

Ils ne masquent pas leur perplexité mêlée à du dédain quand elle tousse timidement pour attirer leur attention. Ne sachant comment amorcer sa question et ne disposant que d'un temps limité avant le retour de Fuma, elle finit par demander de but en blanc, en se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir… comment peut-on monter en grade dans le Naraku ?

Un moment de flottement suivi d'une explosion de rires accueille ses paroles, et elle se sent soudainement trop idiote pour avoir cru recevoir une véritable réponse.

-Dis-nous, tu prends déjà la grosse tête ? A peine arrivée que tu penses pouvoir gravir tous les échelons pour nous dominer, c'est ça ?

-Tu crois que vivre auprès des Amantos était plus difficile qu'ici ? Laisse-moi te révéler que si t' oses nous sous-estimer, tout ce que tu as pu endurer jusqu'à maintenant ne sera qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'on te fera subir.

-Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez… c'était juste par curiosité…

L'un d'eux pouffe quand elle baisse honteusement la tête, se demandant sûrement par quel miracle cette pauvre gamine pourrait les battre sur leur terrain.

Une pensée traverse l'esprit d' Ame. Les provoquer en duel, en échange de l'information. Elle s'oblige instantanément de rester pragmatique. Elle n'essuierait juste qu'une humiliation de plus. Et puis elle n'est pas assez audacieuse pour leur proposer ça. Pour compenser sa lâcheté naturelle, elle ne sait faire qu'une chose : planter son regard dans les leurs, pour paraître moins misérable qu'elle ne l'est.

Un garçon du groupe hausse les épaules, comme trop lassé pour se moquer encore d'elle.

\- De toute façon, pour quelqu'un comme toi, autant essayer d'aller sur la lune à pied. Suis mon conseil, et va-t'en d'ici. T'as qu'à faire comme Mukuro. Fuis. T'as pas la tête de ceux qui sont prêts à se salir les mains, peu importe le nombre de fois. Si tu restes ici, tu seras aussi importante qu'un bout de chiffon. Tu fais pitié à te faire traîner de la sorte par Fuma.

Elle n'est pas surprise par sa tirade. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait déjà. Elle savait déjà quel était le moyen d'accéder aux postes les plus importants, et que dans l'état qu'elle est en ce moment, elle est incapable de réussir. Pourquoi a-t-elle tout de même pris la peine de le leur demander ? Peut-être qu'elle espérait découvrir un moyen moins abject.

Ame songe à demander à Oboro, mais encore faut-il le trouver et être capable d'affronter de nouveau son regard de mort.

Elle entend l'un d'eux ajouter pendant qu'ils s'éloignent :

-De toute façon, même si t'étais balèze, tu serais jamais arrivée à la hauteur de Mukuro. C'est une lâche mais faut avouer qu'elle était une des meilleures.

Quelques jours après son arrivée, elle reçoit un message qui lui banalise la journée entière pour l'envoyer au centre de soins.

Après un instant d'égarement dans le dédale de couloirs aux murs en acier gris, sans autre repère que le nombre irrégulier de portes, elle parvient dans une pièce prête à s'écrouler sous la masse des innombrables flacons, boîtes, manuels qui fléchissent les étagères. La jeune femme se demande brièvement s'il est normal que ces dernières soient de travers. Des lits sont installés derrière elle, à sa droite.

La lumière accentue la blancheur de la pièce, se réfléchit sur les dalles brillantes du sol. Tout est si clair qu' Ame ne remarque pas la personne derrière le bureau au milieu de la pièce avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

\- Ne reste pas plantée là, petite, et viens t'asseoir.

C'est une vieille dame en uniforme blanche, le visage parcheminé de rides. Quand elle s'installe, Ame sent son regard perçant derrière sa paire de lunettes. Elle fixe les ecchymoses qui marquent sa peau sans l'ombre d'une discrétion, mais sans pour autant la juger. Comme si elle avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de blessé dans son bureau, voir pire. Ses yeux se posent sur son front ( Fuma avait écrasé sa tête sur le parquet), à la commissure de ses lèvres (un coup de bâton), à la naissance de son cou, ( un coup de pied). Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas nue, sinon l'examen aurait duré une heure de plus.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire en médecine ?

 _Personne ne sait se présenter convenablement ici, ou quoi ?_ songe Ame.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La dame claque de la langue avec agacement.

-Je suis la directrice du centre de soins du Naraku, ça te convient, comme réponse ? Si je t'ai convoqué, ce n'est pas pour me faire de nouveaux amis. Alors contente-toi de répondre à mes questions sans en poser d'autres.

Bien que surprise par ce ton acide venant d'une dame qui semble si ordinaire, elle finit par se dire qu'après tout, il faut quelqu'un doté d'un certain tempérament pour occuper un poste si important dans le Naraku.

Ame lui expose brièvement son apprentissage auprès d'Hama, ses connaissances, et son expérience auprès de Zabuto. La directrice l'écoute sans ciller, et à la fin de sa réponse, prend des notes en griffonnant.

-Eh bien je constate qu'ils ont eu raison de t'enrôler. Au vu de tes compétences, tu ferais un bon atout ici.

Une vague d'espoir emplit la poitrine d'Ame.

-Je pourrai travailler au centre ?

-Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais ils veulent que tu sois active sur le terrain c'est à dire lors des missions. C'est pourquoi tu dois acquérir les bases de l'assassinat.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les convaincre de me laisser ici ?

Ame croit percevoir une lueur fugace de compassion, mais il pouvait s'agir d'une illusion optique due à la lumière éclatante de la pièce.

-Je suis bien placée pour savoir que plus en grandissant, Oboro est devenu plus têtu. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, hormis Utsuro-sama.

Ame retient seulement l'idée qu'elle ne pourra pas échapper à ce travail morbide. Elle pensait avoir trouver une issue de secours, qui vient de se refermer brutalement, la plongeant de nouveau dans le noir. Elle devra donc être douée à la fois en médecine et en assassinat. Elle devra apprendre à soigner et ôter des vies. Cette ironie du sort la fait sourire amèrement. Quand la dame lui demande la raison de cette grimace et qu'elle lui en fait part, les commissures de ses lèvres se relèvent furtivement.

-La vie est pleine de surprises. La plupart du temps, elles sont mauvaises, surtout dans ce terrier. Je pense qu'ils souhaitent t'affecter dans les missions auprès d'Oboro, pour que tu puisses garder un œil sur lui.

-Comment ça ?

La directrice paraît hésiter, avant de ne finalement pas lui fournir plus d'explications.

-Pour l'instant, tu dois seulement te concentrer sur ton entraînement, la suite viendra plus tard. Simplement, j'ai réservé cette journée pour voir un peu plus en détail ce que tu sais faire, et parfaire tes connaissances.

Il s'agit de loin de la journée la moins épuisante qu'elle ait passé depuis longtemps. Elle s'étonne de voir à quel point ses souvenirs refluent aisément, remerciant intérieurement les heures enfermées avec Hama à s'efforcer de retenir les propriétés de diverses plantes médicinales. La dame lui expose l'ensemble des facultés qu'elle devra mettre en œuvre et, passionnée par leur discussion et surmontant ce sentiment d'intimidation qu'elle lui inspirait au départ, Ame ne cesse de lui poser des questions. La directrice lui répond la plupart du temps avec un soupir agacé mais accepte de satisfaire sa curiosité. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme tente de la questionner sur Oboro une nouvelle fois, sur la raison de l'assistance d'un médecin auprès de lui, elle dévie tout de suite le sujet.

Dans cet espace intemporel, elle ignore à quel moment le soleil a sombré dans l'obscurité, c'est la vieille dame qui lui fait prendre congé. Ame est réticente à l'idée de parcourir de nouveau les couloirs froids de ce bâtiment gorgeant d'assassins, elle a envie de rester ici mais évidemment, elle n'a pas d'autre choix.

C'est en revenant dans sa chambre qu'elle peut voir par la fenêtre la pénombre diluée par l'éclat de la pleine lune.

Après une douche rapide, elle ne prend pas la peine de s'envelopper dans une serviette. Elle erre nue, retourne près de la fenêtre et observe les contours indistincts de sa silhouette dans les vitres mal lavées.

Ses cheveux tels des filets d'encre coulent sur le teint blafard de sa peau. Elle ressemble à un spectre. Elle est maigre. Couverte de bleus, tâches violacées dont certains virent en une couleur verdâtre ou se transforment en une croûte marron.

Ces coups côtoient les lignes irrégulières qui courent sur sa peau meurtrie, pâle comme l'aube hivernal d'un nouvel horizon. Coups témoignant de sa faiblesse physique fleurissant sinistrement entre les branchages d'entailles volontaires, images de sa fragilité mentale.

Douée pour soigner les autres, mais incapable d'agir sur ses propres blessures, sinon les aggraver, les imprimer plus profondément dans sa chair, faute de moyen de les effacer. Geste désespéré.

Si Ame avait ressenti un peu plus tôt un semblant de sentiment de répit, il n'en est plus rien désormais. Elle a de nouveau laissé son statut d'apprentie ordinaire pour reprendre sa véritable identité. Celle de victime. De souillée. Souillée par le sang sur ses mains, par son oncle, par son destin, par sa naissance indésirée. Souillée physiquement et psychologiquement. Tout son corps la gratte, elle a envie de se débarrasser de sa peau, de l'enlever comme on s'extirperait d'un simple déguisement. Mais ce n'est pas un rôle. On est forcé d'endosser toute la douleur accumulée par le passé, et si par miracle elle devient moins lourde, elle laissera tout de même une trace indélébile qui influencera la détermination de soi. Pour Ame, elle est complètement définie par ce poids écrasant.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol, tâtonnant pour trouver la couverture de son futon et s'y enrouler dedans. Les larmes surgissent telles des gouttes de pluies qui percent la masse de nuages, éclipse brumeux d'un ciel partiellement ensoleillé.

Qu'elle soit loin de Zabuto ou pas n'y change finalement rien à son étouffement. Elle déteste la personne qu'elle devra devenir prochainement, et surtout, elle se haït pour son impuissance à contrarier la roue du destin. Toute tentative de résistance est vaine. Aucune force ne réside dans ses muscles.

Pourquoi est-elle venue au monde au fait ? Comment a-t-elle pu contribuer à la quiétude de ce monde ? Qu'a-t-elle pu lui apporter ? Rien. Réponse implacable. Mais elle veut tout de même vivre.

Elle finit par s'allonger sur le tatami, ses cheveux formant une masse éparse humide autour de son visage rougi. Elle regrette d'avoir oublié son poignard dans la salle d'entraînement. D'autres cicatrices n'auraient pas empiré son corps déjà trop mutilé. Elle ne ressemble à rien.

Le sommeil lourd de remords la ramène une fois de plus à l'instant du drame, le souvenir le plus poignant.


End file.
